Arrow: On Target
by T. W. Quill
Summary: Oliver's life has changed for the worse: his mother is dead, his sister has left, and he lost his company and thus, his fortune. When an old, deadly threat reemerges, will Oliver be able to handle it? Will he rise to the challenge or fall to his own doubt? Alternate S3. All Arrow Characters.
1. Visiting Hours (One)

Description: _Oliver visits Lance at the hospital._

Welcome! Thanks for checking out my work, and I hope you enjoy.

Note: I will post a clip or series of clips to help "refresh" people who haven't seen the previous seasons in a long time, to use if you'd like, as YouTube permits. Shorts are not necessarily in chronological order.

* * *

The following Stories features characters and places created and licensed by DC Comics, and Warner Brothers, and belongs solely to them. The story itself, however, belongs to me; ©The Writers Quill

* * *

Refresher (property of DC and Warner Brothers):

Go to Youtube. Retype title in the search bar. Click video. enjoy!

"Arrow 2x23 - Sara gives Laurel her jacket and they say goodbye"

* * *

 _Starling City; Starling City General Hospital: 4:37am_

Oliver knew the risks of war. He'd been in his fair share during the time he was gone, and since he'd been back. He knew, long ago, that these were risks he did not want those he cared about taking. However, the choice had long since been taken from his hands as many of the people he associated himself with on a daily basis were now taking said risks as a one man war to save his city had become a several person war to save their city. It was for one of these confidants who was taking those risks that Oliver found himself entering Starling City General Hospital at nearly five o'clock in the morning after, just returning from seeing Slade to purgatory.

He went to the emergency room front desk; where he figured Officer Lance had been taken. The nurse at the the desk confirmed this, and said that Lance was in surgery. The surgery waiting room was on the third floor. Oliver stepped out of the elevator on the third floor, and quickly found the waiting room. He didn't see anyone in there he recognized so he went to the waiting room desk, "Excuse me, do you have a Quentin Lance, on this floor?"

The nurse who looked up at him, typed on her computer, "…There's a Quentin Lance. Came in about twelve hours ago."

"That's him."

"Room 423. Take the first door on your left, follow the hallway until you see the right room number. It should be on the right."

"Thank you." He followed the directions and came to the room. It was on the other side of the hallway, but Oliver hardly thought about it. The door was cracked. He saw Laurel seated by the bed trying to read a book. He knocked softly.

"Come in," Oliver proceeded at her word. As he walked towards her she saw him and stood.

He walked up to her, with more confidence then he ever thought he'd be able to muster again, and wrapped his arms around her. Before he could say anything, Laurel spoke, "You did it; you saved the city!" Even though her voice was raw from worrying about her father, he could hear how proud of him she was.

For once, Oliver let himself accept the compliment. It… actually felt good. "I had help," he said, significantly. "Thanks for the speech."

"Thank you for helping me shoot a bow and arrow." Laurel said with as much strength as she could likely muster. She sounded tired, very tired.

He smiled mildly, "My pleasure." Oliver looked at the still form of Officer Quentin Lance as he lay unconscious. "How is he?" Oliver asked.

A beat passed before Laurel spoke, "I don't know yet. They just moved him to this room a few minutes ago. He's been in surgery since about," Laurel looked at her watch, "three-thirty, this morning. No one's told me anything yet. They've been really swamped- all the people coming in from the attack." Oliver nodded understandingly. "Someone's suppose to be coming in to tell me what's going on with him," Oliver could hear the quiver of fear- the ache of not knowing what was wrong- in his former lovers voice.

"Thank you for coming." He finally released her and he got a good look at her: her face was haggard and tired, her eyes had large dark circles around them that could be seen through the remainder of her makeup; they were moving constantly.

"What happen?" He asked. Laurel hadn't said much in the text she'd sent him, just that her father was in the hospital in case he wanted to stop by. He'd seen the message on the plane to Lian Yu. He'd kept it to himself until he, Diggle, and Felicity were on their way home.

"One of Slade's men was at the precinct when everything started. He hurt some officers that were there- I don't know what happened to them- and he threw Dad into a desk. I didn't know he was hurt badly until we saw Sara off and he started coughing up blood."

Oliver nodded in recognition of the information. This was his fault; what else was new? Laurel sat down and patted the chair beside her. Oliver sat at the gesture. As they waited in silence Oliver watched her:

Laurel was wringing her shaking hands, always looking over his shoulder toward to door, presumably for news about her father. It had been a long few days for all of them; for all of Starling. "Hey," Oliver put an arm around her shoulders, "it's going to be okay. He's strong. He's been through worse; he's going to pull through."

Laurel looked Oliver in the eyes. "He's been through so much lately," her own resolve was wavering.

Oliver won't have this. "Hey! I'm choosing to believe in your father like he believes in me."

He almost sounded like the Arrow; that's how sure he is of what he's saying, Laurel thought. She thought back to several hours ago, when Oliver had helped her shoot her way out of that cave-in. She took a deep breath, and sat back down. Oliver sat beside her, taking her hand. Laurel was grateful for the support, but wondered if the Arrow shouldn't be doing something more important.

"Do you have somewhere to be right now?" Her voice just now beginning to tremble.

"No," he shook his head. Laurel smiled at him, and squeezed his hand.

-~•~-

They sat in silence for a long time. After a while, they turned on the small TV on the far wall of the room, just to help pass the time. One of those awful daytime soaps was on. You know the kind; love triangle, after pointless love triangle. "I feel like that could be us." Laurel said out of the blue. They had been watching a particular episode where one of the main characters ran off with her boyfriend's brother. "No, it was us!" She almost sounded like she was making fun of it all. Oliver hoped so.

"Hopefully it'll never be us again." He ached for that. He looked at Laurel, who looked back at him, and smiled. They turned their attention back to the TV.

As he sat beside her, his arm around Laurel's shoulders, he thought about all she'd been through recently: her sister returning from the dead, her father's current injury, Sara leaving again, losing her job, getting a new job- which was about to get much harder without a mayoral office- her bout with substance abuse due at least in part (Oliver had realized) to what he'd put her through, losing Tommy, and having to hold to together to keep her father from going off the deep end losing him and her sister, finding out why Sara had been on the boat. She'd suffered enough trauma for ten people, yet here she sat beside him. Not only alive, but getting better. He felt like he was seated beside a miracle. One he knew he would never have. There was no amount of repentance for what he'd done that could ever mend the bridge burned between them- it shouldn't be mended, he thought. She deserved someone much better than him, someone that values her as much as she deserves, and never hurts her like her did. Someone better.

"You know," she began, "I felt selfish sending you that text."

Oliver was surprised. "What? Why?"

"Because… because I felt like needed you. But I didn't want to take you away from whatever important thing you needed to do."

"Look at me," Laurel looked him in the eyes, "Right now, the most important thing I need to be doing is being there for you. Whenever you need me, I'm there. No matter what else is going on- you hear me!"

"Thank you…." She leaned back in her seat. Oliver put his arm behind her head. She leaned over onto his chest somewhat.

* * *

 **Please review : )  
**


	2. Visiting Hours (Two)

**The following Story features characters and places created and licensed by DC Comics, and Warner Brothers, and belongs solely to them. The story itself, however, belongs to me; ©The Writers Quill**

* * *

Refresher (property of DC and Warner Brothers):

Go to Youtube. Retype title in the search bar. click video. enjoy! ( _note: only the first portion in the club is applicable_ )

"Arrow-1x21|Laurel meets Felcity" ( _yes, felicity's name is misspelled in the title of the actual video_ )

* * *

Starling City; Starling City General Hospital: 2:18pm

"His liver was ruptured, that's what caused the bleeding. We were able to save a good portion of it fortunately, and what we were able to save was in good shape. However, we did see some very early signs of cirrhosis."

"What's that?"

"It's a type of degeneration of the liver, in which the healthy tissue basically becomes scar tissue, rendering it useless."

"He used to be an alcoholic."

"Well, I'd say that was the cause of that."

"You say it was in the early stages?"

"Yes. It's not a problem, or anything to be really concerned about. However, with him now having a smaller liver size, it would be good for him to continue without any alcohol consumption."

"Oh, he will." We both will, she thought.

"Most of the area that was damaged by the trauma was going to develop cirrhosis due to being hit, so we removed it. We're going to have to watch now and see how his body responds to the transfusion you gave him as well as the surgery and reduction in liver size. Seeing as how you're so closely related, we don't expect any problems or complications from the transfusion, but we do want to err on the side of caution and keep him here a few days."

"Sounds good," Laurel agreed. "What kind of life he can look forward to after this?"

Dr. Cleboure thought for a moment, "That's a question we're not really prepared to answer right now. I know it's hard to wait, but we're just going to have to wait and see. We are doing everything we can for him."

Laurel nodded in understanding. "I'm sure you are."

"He did well in surgery, so we do expect him to recover. Again, I'm sorry it took us so long to come and talk to you, we've just been so swamped with cases after the attacks-"

"I understand. Thank you for your time."

"Of course. He should be awake in a few hours."

"Thank you Doctor Clebourne," Laurel held her hand out to the doctor who took it in kind.

"You're quite welcome. Anything we can do for one of Starling's finest." With that Doctor Clebourne took her leave.

Laurel laid her hand gently on her fathers; his skin was so pale in comparison to hers, or even what it had been several hours earlier. Just then, she heard some sharp clicks coming from the hallway outside her father's room. She didn't pay it much mind until it grew louder and louder, and finally stopped, with a soft wrap at the door. "Come in," Laurel called low voice.

A petite, be-speckled, blonde stood in the doorway, "…Uh, hi- I'm Felicity Smaok," she said as she walked in, "we saw each other a couple days ago. At least I think it was a couple of days; the past few day've kinda…run together for me." Felicity made a face as if stopping herself, "Anyway! I, brought these. For Officer Lance- your dad…. Obviously…" Felicity held out a vase filled with a beautiful arrangement of flowers.

Laurel took the offering of well wishes, "Thank you! They're beautiful." Laurel sets down the flowers. There's awkward silence for a moment as Felicity doesn't leave, but doesn't talk either.

"I know this probably isn't the best time for introductions- well, further introductions because we have met a few times but I wouldn't really call those 'introductions' although Oliver did introduce us- anyway! I feel like we're going to be working with each other…a lot…probably… so, hi."

Laurel smiled reaching out her hand once more, "Hi. It's nice to meet you… again."

Felicity took the hand gratefully, "You too!" Felicity smiled, then, seeing over Laurel's shoulder, her brow knit in realization. "Oliver?" she said as if she just noticed the man zonked out in the chair. As if hearing his name called, Oliver stirred but didn't wake up. "I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner," Felicity started, speaking in a hushed tone as not to wake sleeping beauty, "but we had to drop off Slade on Lian Yu, and Oliver didn't tell us Lance was in the hospital until we were on our way back, and I actually had to go into work today- you'd think after a city wide attack the 'good' folks at QC would see fit to close for a day, but noooo!- so I'm here on my lunch break, not that that matters."

"Please, don't apologize! This is very nice of you," Laurel glanced at her father, "we appreciate it. Thank you."

"Oh, it's my pleasure! I mean, not, that I want to come see you and your dad in the hospital all the time- not that I'd mind doing it while he's here-"

"I understand." Laurel smiled, despite her tired state.

"Oh good! And, you're welcome! "

Laurel thought for a moment as she set the flowers down on the window sill, why had Oliver's secretary been called into work? Now wasn't the time for her lawyer instinct however.

"So, how's he doing?" Felicity asked.

"Ah, they said he did well in surgery, but that it's too early to tell how he's going to do afterwards," Laurel said, doing her best to answer based on the information she'd just received, "but he's strong."

"Yeah he is. I've worked with your father a few times… you know in… working for Oliver and, Officer Lance doesn't seem like the kind of guy to take anything lying down." Felicity looked at the man lying in bed. "Except, that's what he's doing now…." For someone who's so bad a talking, I sure do it a lot!

"Felicity?" Felicity was so grateful to Oliver who woke up just then.

"Hi! Yeah, sorry!" She had no idea why she was apologizing- to him at least, "I just came by to bring Officer Lance some flowers. Well, I'll leave you two- three! You three! To, what, ever. Okay-bye."

"Thanks for coming by, and the flowers." Laurel called after the blonde as she quickly left the room, seemingly grateful for a means of escape.

"Anytime!"

* * *

 **How's everyone's characterization? I'm doing my best to keep everyone in character (as far as season two went), and working on fixing Laurel's character post season two. Is she more tolerable, or do you need to see more? What's something from season three, or four that you liked and would like to see make a come back in some way? Please, write a review (or PM me if you have a account) and let me know!**


	3. Visiting Hours (Three)

**The following Story features characters and places created and licensed by DC Comics, and Warner Brothers, and belongs solely to them. The story itself, however, belongs to me; © The Writers Quill**

* * *

Oliver had no idea how long he'd been asleep when he heard other voices in the room. He opened his eyes and saw Laurel, and… "Felicity?"

"Hi! Yeah-sorry! I just came by to bring Officer Lance some flowers. Well, I'll leave you two- three! You three! To, what, ever. Okay-bye." Felicity seemed more flustered than usually.

"Thanks for coming by, and the flowers." Laurel said.

"Anytime!" Felicity said over her shoulder as she escaped yet another awkward situation she'd probably made for herself. Laurel went over to flowers on the window sill, adjusting them in the afternoon sun.. They must be the ones Felicity had brought.

"How's he doing? Have you heard anything yet?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, the doctor came in a while ago."

Laurel went into detail about what the doctor had told her about her father's condition.

"If everything checks out, he can go home." She finished, a short time later.

"That's great!"

Laurel nodded. She looked at her watch. It was almost after dinner and they hadn't eaten anything most of the day. "Hey, I'm going to go get something from the cafeteria. You want something?"

"Uh, sure." Oliver said, realizing he was hungry as he stretched from his nap. "Whatever 's fine. I'll stay here with him."

"Thanks. I'll be back as quickly as I can." Laurel picked up her purse, and left the room.

Oliver was left alone with the prone figure lying on the motorized bed. Office Lance lay almost motionless/lifeless, save the slight movement of his chest: up…down…up…down…. From all the tubes and machines hooked up to him/running in and out of him it was hard to believe he was breathing on his own. Oliver knew he'd be okay now, but _"how long would it be before someone else he cared about was struck down by his 'righteous' crusade? Would Quentin be the next member of the Lance family to perish at his hands?_ ", Oliver wondered. It was one of the many gloomy thoughts he'd mulled over while he sat with Laurel. He'd done his best to keep them at bay while he was with her, but now came in an unbridled torrent without her presence to purge him. He paid close attention the man in the bed, keeping his promise to watch over him. What had he done to this family? He thought about it everyday: the pain his actions had caused, the avalanche of hurts inflicting deep wounds that would likely never be repaired. He'd destroyed Lance's world: his marriage, his daughters, and the man himself. It was never just Laurel he owed everything to, it was the entire family. He looked at the flowers Felicity had brought. Such a kind gesture to someone she hardly knew, even though they'd saved the city together (whether they knew it or not) on several occasions.

Soon Laurel returned bearing burgers and curly fries. They ate quickly, not realizing how hungry they were; for Oliver, years of learning how to go without food, and for Laurel, worry over her father. After they finished they watched some more TV before they both dozed off.

It was several hours later when they woke up. The TV was still on. Some crime drama was on. "Well, you two got in a nice nap," came a voice from the bed.

"Dad!" Laurel rose up quickly, letting Oliver slump over to wake up fully, and went over to her father hand and gently touched his arm.

He slowly pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it, "Hello, Sweetheart."

"Hi Daddy. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly… I feel like crap." Lance said slowly. Laurel smiled. He seemed like his old self- a good sign. "Hey, have you seen the doctor anywhere?"

"Not in a few hours, why? Are you hurting?"

"No… well, yes, but that's not why…- I need her to get these damn tubes out of me so I can get back to work."

Laurel wasn't in the least surprised. "What am I suppose to do with you?" She said, crossing her arms, though not able to hide the smile of relief on her face.

"… I don't know. You can start by gettin' me outta here."

Laurel looked at Oliver, "Do you hear this man?" Oliver nodded. "Unbelievable!"

"Excuse me folks," A slightly plump nurse poked her head into the room after knocking gently, "visiting hours are about to end in about half an hour. Family members can stay," she added quickly as she saw Laurel about to object, "but non-family members'll have to leave, I'm sorry." the nurse said, kindly.

"I understand." The nurse smiled an apology, then left the doorway. "I guess that's my cue."

Laurel reached out for him, the two embraced. "So, What are you going to do now?" He knew the significance of her question; what she was really asking. He looked at Lance, then at Laurel. Oliver knew the risks of war. Not everyone survives. Sometimes, it may be a blessing not to.

He thought for the longest moment, "I honestly don't know yet," he said finally, "but I know I'm going to be there for Starling, and the people that help me save it. I want to be the hero Starling deserves." And maybe I can pay my friends back for being the friends I don't deserve.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I wanted to go over how Oliver feels about the Lance's (it was originally suppose to just** **be** **Quentin himself, but it quickly became Laurel as well) because… well, it's been a while since most people have watched season one or two, but I don't think it's overkill to restate what they mean to him since that's a major plot of point of season one, and even two. especially since most of us have been away from the good part of the series for quite a while. Also, this is, very early on, establishing something very important for Oliver and part of the many things he's going to be dealing with in My Version of Season Three.**

 **Also, it brings up something different between Oliver and Bruce (Batman), which comes from my desire to separate the two from each other. Oliver wants to be the hero Starling deserves, not just the one it needs, like a certain Caped Crusader from a very famous movie. Also, that he wants to start being there for his friends more. Batman is famous for being a bad father (one of the reasons he's not in my top 10 favorite heroes).**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading! If you know anyone who was bummed out by the latest seasons, any characters leaving, or just gave up on the show, please send them this- share!**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **~ T. W. Quill**

 **P.S. Most of these "shorts" will not be this long… I hope!**


	4. The Original Team Arrow

Description: _A tired Oliver visits a disillusioned Roy after The Siege. Two hardened softies match whits_.

A/N [For those who read the first 3 chaps. of this fic]:  
So, things have changed a bit for me. I won't be writing 18 of these anymore. I may write more than 18, I may write less, but it's no longer a specific number.

Instead, I'll be posting the scenes and things I had written for my own version of Arrow's third season. They won't be whole eps' because that would be a lot to write, and even more to read. I've boiled it down to just the scenes and story-lines I was most passionate about.

There are a few more shorts before my S3 season actually starts, like this one.  
~•~

Refresher [unfortunately I couldn't find most of the clips I needed, so I summarized instead]:

 _Slade kidnapped Thea. Roy was mad at Oliver for this, and left. Roy went on a rampage. Moira (Oliver and Thea's mother) was killed. Oliver told Thea it was a good idea for her to leave Starling after their mom was killed. Thea met Roy at his home the night of the Siege. Thea discovered Roy was lying to her and left. Roy was devastated. Oliver gave Roy his mask._

* * *

Like a mother with her child it seemed as if Starling City's weather patterns had some sort of meta-physical bond to the The Arrow's emotions.

It had been raining almost non-stop for over two weeks casting the city into a dreary and gloomy state.

Today was the first day that the sun had come out to reminded everyone that it was still overhead.

Oliver Queen was grateful for the nice weather as he walked to Roy Harper's home deep in the Glades.

He had never actually been to Roy's apartment before. He felt somewhat guilty for this, especially since Thea had been living out here for a while.

Just then Oliver's destination came into view.

It was less of an apartment and more of a trailer sans the wheels; a very small, long-box with some steps leading up to a small porch. The front door had a storm-door, but that seemed to be one of the few "luxuries" the place had going for it. The way the structure was raised it looked as if their could be a basement, but given the neighborhood it was more likely a crawlspace.

Oliver stepped up onto the porch and knocked on the metal frame of the storm-door. He waited for a while, but no one answered. He tried to look through one of the windows, but it was dirty.

He was about to leave and try Roy's phone again when a red and black motorcycle drove up. A moment later Roy stood up off the seat taking his helmet off as he did.

"Hey," Oliver called in a friendly tone.

Roy didn't say anything at first, his eyes darting up and down Oliver's frame. Oliver was a little surprised by the response, since they were working together, but decided to dismiss it.

"Hey," The younger man replied finally as he put his helmet on the seat.

"Where you been?" Oliver asked making tactful conversation.

"Bluddhaven. Just, went back to get my stuff." Roy replied.

Oliver nodded. He walked over to Roy. "Want some help bringing it inside?" Oliver asked.

Roy hesitated looking back at the boxes cabled to his bike. "…No, I can get it. It's not that much." Roy turned back to his bike.

Oliver was thoughtful as Roy unhooked one of the boxes from the back of his bike. "I can open it up for you?" He said.

Roy looked unsure for a moment then dug into his pocket and handed Oliver a set of keys.

Oliver walked up to the door and unlocked the screen, then the wooden door. He held both open as Roy carried in a box of his belongings.

"Thanks." Roy said over his shoulder as they both came inside.

"No problem." Oliver said letting the door close behind him.

Roy set the parcel in his arms on the floor in front of some cubby-like shelves. "Uh…I have a few more things to get…. You can sit down if you want."

Oliver nodded as Roy went back outside.

Oliver took this opportunity to look around the small sixty-five by twenty-eight apartment. Their were no family photos anywhere, not that he really expected to see any since Roy did say he had just brought back his belongings.

For all they had worked together, which still wasn't much compared to himself and Diggle or even Felicity, he didn't know much about Roy except for what Thea had told him which also was not much. Oh he had done a back ground check on him, right after he said he could help the Arrow that night in the alley behind Verdant before the boy knew his identity, but it didn't have much in it: a few misdemeanors, dead father and sister, missing mother. Still, that was probably more than most people knew about him. Roy was always so closed mouth about anything that had to do with his personal life.

Oliver noticed some red neon pictures on the walls. Red hoodie, red car, red neon; this guy really had thing for the color.

Just then, Roy walked back inside carrying a small cardboard box.

"You sure do like red," Oliver commented.

Roy set his stuff down. "Yeah?" He looked around the room and seemed to notice what Oliver had. "Guess I didn't notice before." He said, shrugging off Oliver's comment. "So, what's up?" He asked.

Oliver meandered around the room for a moment, "I came here to talk to you; see how you were doing. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." He said heaving out a sigh.

"Right. Anything else?"

"You trying to figure out if I'm still mirikuru free?"

Oliver narrowed his gaze at the young man. "Yes."

Roy shook his head unfazed by his mentors glare. "I don't know why you can never be honest with anyone. Oh wait! Forgot who I was talking to for a second."

Oliver's nose bunched in annoyance. "Do you feel any effects of the mirikuru?" He asked.

"No, not that I can tell really. How long was I out?" Roy asked suddenly.

Oliver took a deep breath thinking for a moment; searching for a safe answer. "Just over a week." He said finally.

Roy nodded.

"Have you heard from Thea?" Oliver asked.

Roy was stiff for a moment. "No," he threw over his shoulder as he started going through a nearby box. "Not since the night of the siege."

Oliver didn't know Roy had seen his sister that night. Thea should have been out of the city by the time Roy woke up. Oliver felt a knot forming in his stomach. "Did she make it out of town alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she was fine." Roy replied, but his voice was strained.

Oliver could feel his pulse speeding up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Roy's voice was still off. "She came to my place, we talked things over, then she left." Roy added seeing that he was not satisfied.

Oliver could tell something was still off, but it seemed that Roy was being truthful that Thea was safe so he decided to drop it, but he would call her as soon as he left. "Good."

"I'm sorry," Roy said suddenly. "About your mom."

Oliver dropped his shoulders that had risen at the news of Thea and nodded. "Thank you." Roy looked as if he felt guilty. "What's wrong?"

Roy shrugged. "I don' know…. I, just kinda feel like I should have been there, for Thea, you know." Oliver nodded thoughtfully.

There was another long stretch of silence save for the clanking of Roy's junk in boxes as he dug around in them. "Is that another reason why you came here? T' ask about Thea?"

"No. No, actually," but he was glad he did. "So, we have a lot of work to do at the foundry," Oliver began changing the subject.

"I though it was 'compromised'." Roy said, making air-quotes.

"We're cleaning it up." Oliver said a little defensively.

"Doesn't change the fact that the League of Crazy-A** Assassins know where it is."

Oliver scrunched his lips in frustration. Why did Roy always see the need to oppose him constantly? "Look, we're cleaning things up, and we could use your help with it. Have you gotten things together to where you could come back yet?"

Roy didn't say anything. Oliver saw him chance a glance in his direction then quickly look away.

Finally, he rose up from his boxes and went to the tiny kitchen area. Oliver heard a cabinet close a moment later before Roy reappeared.

"Here," Roy handed him a box. Oliver opened it. Oliver saw a flicker of red.

It was a matte red mask, the mask he had given Roy about a week earlier. "You can have this back, I don't need it anymore." Roy went back to unpacking his boxes.

Oliver just stood there for a moment staring at the box in his hands.

Since the moment he had met Roy it seemed all the boy wanted to do was meet the Arrow, help the Arrow, work with the Arrow. Now he had accepted him. This was everything he had worked for, but now he was telling him he didn't want it.

Maybe he just did not understand what Roy meant. "What's this?"

"A woman's severed head. Oh wait, you probably don't get that reference."

Oliver leaned back onto his heel taken aback by Roy's remark. "First, I saw Seven, and second, I'm not letting you out in the field without a mask." He said.

Roy turned and gave him a confused look. "Slade's gone…in jail now, I mean."

"So?" Oliver snapped.

"So, you don't need me. Slade's gone, the League of Assassins is no longer a threat to you guys, and Brother Blood's dead. So, you don't need me."

Oliver's jaw went slack in his head as he tried to get his head around what was going on. "Just because Slade's gone doesn't mean I don't need help, just ask Diggle."

"You didn't want it before." Roy snarked.

"Well, I want it now." Oliver sighed before looking at the ceiling trying to gather his thoughts. "So long as there's a Starling City the people here will always be in danger, and I've realized that I will always need help to protect them." Oliver held out the box, "and I want your help to save the city."

Roy looked away from him to the floor. "I quit," he said quietly. "I quit before already."

He had. Oliver remembered now. With all that was going on the last time they were together he had forgotten. "You helped during The Siege."

"…I know…I owed you." Roy would not look at him now.

"And now you don't?" Oliver crossed his arms.

"Not as far as I can see."

"You should have your eyes checked."

Oliver stuffed the box into his jacket, and headed for the door. He stopped short and turned around. "You know, I thought you were someone who wanted to help this city! Someone who cared about the people and wanted to do whatever it took to fix things. To right his past wrongs, and make up for them! That's who I thought you were. I thought, Roy Harper was someone I could count on."

"Guess you were wrong, as usual." Roy's hardened features were rigid and his voice stone cold.

He had to leave. He had to get out of there. "…Guess I was." Wouldn't be the first time. An image of Slade flashed through his mind for a split second.

Oliver let the screen door slam behind him.

It was raining again. Thunder rolled overhead.

~•~

Alone again in his tiny box.

He gripped the counter of his almost non-existent kitchen trying to hold himself together as his body shook with emotion. Liquid splashed in all directions as hit the counter from its source above. The side of one of the cabinets splinted with a 'crash' as he laid his fist into it.

Why did he always end up back here?

Why was he always so empty?

Why did he always lose?

* * *

If you like this story feel free to check out my other ongoing staring Bucky Barns and Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing, called The Bird & the Soldier. Shameless self-promotion? You bet!

Roy's line about a woman's head comes from the movie Seven, which Stephen Amell has referenced (along with David Ramsey) at panels.

Thanks for reading,

~T. W. Quill


	5. Goodbye

Summery: Thea and Merlin have some daddy daughter discussions.

Thea Queen walked across the gavel parking lot towards the black limo.

Lies.

Her whole life was made of them.

One after another, after another.

Was honestly to much to ask for?

She was accustom to schoolmates, and the media lying to and about her. She expected that. she was taught to expect it.

They didn't live with her. They didn't watch her grow up. The didn't know her struggles.

Sometimes people she called friends would lie about her too. When that happened it hurt, like no other pain. She had let them people into her life, into her inner circle, and they took her trust and threw it on the ground like it was worthless before tramping it under their designer shoes. When that happened she would cut them from her life like a baby from the umbilical cord.

But you're warned about that; abut other people. You don't think it'll happen to you - you don't think the stories in the news about high society families can happen to you - until it does, and when it happens you want to run to those who care about you, but you can't.

Her father. Her mother. Her brother. Her boyfriend. Everyone. Everyone had lied to her.

Maybe things could be different this time. Oh Thea, if you let yourself believe that then you are deserve everything that has happened to you in the last two years.

He had lied too. He never told her. Besides, he's a terrorist; a murderer. He could not be trusted for a second. Maybe that was the point.

How could she be doing this? She had been taken advantage of and embarrassed by the very people who were suppose to protect and love her.

Maybe she was being to hard on them. Maybe she was expecting too much of them. Maybe honesty was too much to expect from people.

Maybe lying was the only way to live.

All the more reason to bark up this right tree.

Thea got into limousine and sat down crossing her legs. Malcolm Merlin was seated across from her with his typical, smug smile on his face. Thea watched her birth father closely as he picked up a glass bottle and poured the carmel colored contents into a crystal cup.

"So, where are we going?" Thea asked.

"Where ever you want." He replied.

Thea was surprised, and curious. "S'up to me?"

"Why not?"

Merlin seemed relaxed. It put her on edge. She tried not to show it. "Because you're a wanted man."

"By whom? Everyone thinks I'm dead."

"Yeah, but if they did know you were alive they'd come after you: the police, the government… the Arrow."

Merlin's continence seemed shaken at the mention of the Arrow. So that was who scared him. Good to know.

"You're very perceptive Thea. Knowing what buttons to push, and what doors to peek behind to find the truth. Your mother had that talent. Yes, if someone were to find me it would be unfortunate, for both of us."

Thea couldn't see that she frowned, giving away her own discomfort.

"So, why come to me?" He asked.

"You came to me first."

"Still." He wanted an answer.

Thea took a deep breath. No point in lying, right? "…I don't want to feel this pain again. I don't wanna hurt, or get hurt - never again. I think you can help me with that."

"That's what I'm here for." He smiled broadly, taking a drink from his glass.

Thea rolled her eyes.

Merlin continued to smile. "So, where too?"

"…Well," Thea began after a short moment of thought. "I was going to go to Paris before-" Thea stopped herself before she said to much. Would Merlin want her to continue?

Without another word Merlin tapped on the glass that separated him between and his driver behind him. The man in the front seat slid open the little window to his passengers. "Call my pilot. Tell to be ready to take off when we get there."

"Yes sir, Mr. Merlin." With that, the limo pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road in the direction of the Starling City Airport."

Thea watched the familiar sights of her birth city wash before her eyes. As

Maybe a good family was to much to ask. Maybe it wasn't for her. The amount of maybe's in her life made her head hurt, and she was tired of the pain, the questions and the confusion. Thea let the scrolling of scenery and the rhythm of the road numb her overheated soul as she and…her father, rode to the airport.

One thing was very clear to Thea as the limo headed towards her new life, she would never be the same again.

"Goodbye Starling, forever!"


	6. Path of the Son

_Summery: Oliver's being introspective - no good can come from this._

* * *

A cool October morning dawned over a sleeping Starling City, California.

The morning breeze gently swept across the street. A stray dog barked in the distance. Very little noise to find the ear of any awake at this hour.

With much leisure the night sky began to turn a barely noticeable blue. One by one, the street lights - orange, teal and white - extinguished their glow.

Skyscrapers readied to relay the brilliant light of the sun throughout the city streets within the hour; however, one Starling City son had been up for hours.

Oliver Queen, former billionaire, used the upper parts of the cityscape as his training ground. Pigeons were disturb as he darted across the rooftops at top speed, leapt down fire escapes and plunged between the roofs of buildings as he made his way across the Glades.

Oliver's heart was pounding in his chest. Swerving quickly, he avoid an exhaust vent protruding in his path. The end of the building was coming up fast. Oliver sped up in response - the opposite to any rational person.

Oliver pushed off the edge of the building from the ball of his foot. The seconds passed slowly and he felt the breeze from the alley below on the top of his head as he flew (or fell), twisting his body so that he would land shoulder first. Pebbles kicked up a small cloud of debris as he landed in a roll on the next roof. He tumbled for less than two seconds before he was on his feet again, running.

His morning routine in a nutshell.

\- ~•~ -

Some time later, the sky now a dull blue and grey with clouds, Oliver sat atop one of the remaining brownstones of the Glades (which had been abandoned after the Quake). The lip of the brilliant fire ball sluggishly rose over the eastern horizon, but Oliver barely noticed it.

Though his city lay before him, Oliver was lost; caught up in a maze of his own thoughts as they crisscrossed his consciousness.

Though it had been several weeks now since the Siege of Starling City life had not gotten any easier for The Arrow and his team. Protecting those who left, battling what remained of Starlings underbelly (which was fatter than he had realized), rioters and looters reopening wounds as people tried to heal, and other two-bit thugs was a full time job. Plus, everyone still had to eat.

Oliver found a part-time job as a waiter at Big Belly Burger to make ends meet. He had no idea what the others had found for work besides Laurel who was made District Attorney after her boss, Kate Spencer, was killed in the Siege.

As the hot star bathed him, and the city, in a warm, orange glow, Oliver took his mask from around his neck having previously removed it from his face. He stared at the persona in his fingers. _"Is this what you would have wanted Dad?"_ He thought. Oliver often asked his father that. The answer was usually silence, and when it wasn't it was a barrage of images. Bad decisions and dead bodies haunted every corner of Oliver mind. Oh how he wished he could visit with his father "in person", but now that his family no longer own their home he could not visit his father's marker. _"There's always your mother,"_ something bury deep within him said. The voice sounded familiar, but he didn't care who it was and shook this thought form his mind as quickly as it had come.

It seemed that no matter where he went or the good he tried to do things always got worse. Maybe Starling would be better off without him. But he couldn't leave.

The Undertaking wasn't his fault he knew, deep down, but he couldn't stop it which meant the burden of responsibility - his parents involvement - was his to bare.

The Siege, however, was another story. Slade Wilson was yet another friend he had failed. A friend that returned from the dead to seek his mentally deranged vengeance for the death of their beloved, Shado. A friend infected with the mirikuru - another mistake. A friend that had spent a good five years forging and enacting a plan of revenge to turn Oliver's life and city to dust. He had nearly succeeded. Oliver knew he had put the city he loved - the reason he had so desperately strived to survive his trials on the island and beyond - in incredible danger. And the worst part is that Slade wasn't wrong. It was his fault. All of it. Oliver may not have made Slade into what he is, or do what he did, but he could have stopped him, or at the very least have soothe Slade's wrath by telling him the truth when he had the chance.

Oliver sighed deeply, releasing clouds into the immediate, cool atmosphere.

Now there was so much destruction. So much death. 173 people had died in the Siege. You could say it was not as bad as The Quake, but a death was a death. Those peoples death's; they weren't on his fathers hands, or his mothers - they were on his.

Now the city he had sworn to protect was dying because of him; because of what he had not done. It was dying long before he had gotten his ill-fated hands on it he knew, but he had accelerated the timetable no doubt.

Now, even those that had once believed in him and his cause were giving up on him, and the city.

Others were taking matters into their own hands. Riots were a nightly occurrence now.

"They couldn't protect us," the rioters said as they gave interviews to the news media.

"We'll protect ourselves!" They said, voicing their lack of faith in the police and the Arrow.

"The Arrow does it, why can't we?"

It would be anarchy before much longer if this sentiment continued.

Oliver ran a hand over his haggard face. He had never intended, nor wanted to become an excuse for people to break the law.

Did that mean he shouldn't be an example at all?

Maybe he _should_ give it up.

But the city needs him!

To do what? Fail, _again_!

What if they kept using him as an excuse to commit crimes causing the very people he was trying to help to become part of the problem.

Maybe Starling was beyond help. Maybe this was a fools crusade. Maybe it wasn't worth it.

Would there every be a time in his life where he would not have so many 'maybes' hanging over his head?

Atop a the metal roof of a warehouse in the glades, Oliver turned toward the sound of a distant siren. _"More riots - their early."_ He groaned mentally.

Oliver replaced his mask. Quickly, he spanned the distance between him and the edge of the roof before taking the handrail of the ladder at the back of the building in his hands. He swung his feet over edge letting himself be carried by gravity to the next plato.

Birds bathing in the reviving morning light flew away as he darted across the rooftops toward his destination.

Oliver leapt down a fire escape at the far end of the next building, before plunging fifteen feet to the street below.

As he ran from shadow to shadow that were quickly shrinking from the city streets, Oliver knew one thing as he evaded the morning light; regardless of how he felt, or how people acted, he owed Starling something for what Slade and his parents had done, and he would right those wrongs, even if it killed him!


	7. Path of the Son (bonus)

What a day!

Riots and looters were an all-day event on weekends, and on this particular weekend they had started earlier than usual.

Sore and bruised, Oliver walked towards Big Belly Burger in the Glades. His shift was about to start, but he was going to be late…again.

As he walk his mind wondered, and as his mind wondered, so did his feet, straying from their masters original/predetermined path.

About half an hour later he looked up. Before him was the entrance of Saint Augustine's Cemetery; the graveyard where his mother had been laid to rest not four days ago. The place he had not come the day of her funeral.

A thick shot of guilt rushed through his veins.

He knew he needed to see her.

Part him wanted to go; to finally get it over with, but he was frozen in place, unwilling to walk the relatively short distance to Moira Queen's plot.

"I have to get to work." Oliver thought quickly his own mind creating an excuse for him which he gladly accepted.

He turned around and started walking to work.

Deep down inside himself - somewhere that still knew what was right from what was wrong - he felt…disappointed.

Oliver didn't notice that his head moved to hang towards the pavement.

Would there ever be a day he didn't feel the weight of all his past mistakes come crashing down on his soul like an anvil, breaking it into piece?

First he couldn't go to the funeral, now he can't keep from ending up at her grave? Oliver, you are one messed up little piece of work!


	8. Broken Arrow (One)

Heavy footsteps splashed across the roofs of the Glade's. Rain poured from the sky.

"Diggle, where the %&#$ are you?" The Arrow growled into his earpiece as he ran.

Racing through the rain about fifteen yards ahead of him was a tall figure. Oliver had spotted him in a snipers kneel about ten minutes ago while on his routine patrol. The guy had seen The Arrow rooftop hopping towards him, and had taken off.

A black van suddenly screeched onto the parallel street below. "I'm staying as close as I can; try to guide him towards 5th Street."

Oliver grumbled at his partner's direction. Oliver increased his speed, against his muscles constant pleas, attempting to catch up to his adversary.

The lanky, nimble man, shrouded in all black, noticed his dark green pursuers acceleration and added to his own speed, and quickly outdistanced the Arrow. Chancing another look over his shoulder the man smiled seeing his progress. Suddenly, he heard a noise to his right; a group of rowdy young people stumbling down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street not thirty feet ahead of him.

Reaching behind his back, he whipped his rifle in front of him, still in a full run, and took aim.

"DIG!" Oliver cried, reaching for an arrow. He wasn't fast enough.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"NO!"

 _PWING! PWING!_

Three rifle shots exploded and two ricochets chimed as bullets hitting the bullet prove black van.

Diggle looked over in the driver side mirror of the van, then his shoulder at the group of college aged kids. They had huddled together into a ball upon hearing the shots. "Everyone okay?" He hollered out of the window.

The kids started to uncoil from around each other.

"Yeah," one guy said.

"I think so," a girl mumbled.

"Maybe." One guy remarked.

"Hey," one of the girls stood up suddenly. "where's Roy?"

Diggle froze. _Roy!?_

After his short shooting spree/taking pot shots at, the man with the rifle had taken off at a ninety degree angle from the edge of the building. The Arrow was hot on his heels, and getting hotter by the second.

Oliver had had enough of this. He fired the arrow he had taken from his quiver earlier.

 _WHIFF!_

It whizzed by the guys left ear.

Oliver took out another arrow, and strung it on his bow, pulled back and released.

 _CRACK!_

The arrow struck the brick wall the shooter had just ducked behind.

Oliver ran faster up to the wall then put his back to it. He moved around the side, arrow nocked, and covered himself as he snuck around. He moved around the final corner, but the man was gone. A short skyline of brownstones filled Oliver's view with no shooter in sight.

"#$%! Felicity, where is he?"

"I don't know. The camera's're acting weird."

"Fix it!"

"I'm trying, but it's not anything with the connection… it's with the equipment."

"#$%! Where's Diggle?"

" _Felicity, call an ambulance!_ "

"Okay, I have you on GPS…. They're on their way. Was someone hit?" Felicity asked, her voice tightening.

" _Yeah. Roy._ "

* * *

 **Special thanks to Redleader Antilles for "beta reading"/pre reading this chapter for me.**


End file.
